Aberrant serine protease activity or an imbalance of protease-to-protease inhibitor can lead to protease-mediated tissue destruction and inflammatory responses. Accordingly, there exists a need for therapeutics and therapies that target aberrant serine protease activity and/or imbalance of protease-to-protease inhibitor.